The present invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 180476 that was submitted to the U.S. Pat. and Trademark Office on Nov. 6, 1987.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,092,973; 3,354,878; 2,391,460; and, 1,987,378 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse field range accessories which are designed to operate on a portable field range.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies.
For instance, all of the prior art constructions that are adapted to receive burners in two separate locations within the field range lack a safety feature that prohibits the simultaneous insertion of both burners. This deficiency can be very dangerous, due to the fact that when the lower burner is ignited below another burner, the upper burner may quickly overheat and will likely explode, causing irreparable damage to the field range, and possibly injuring those persons attending the field range.
Obviously, there has been a longstanding need for a field range construction which incorporates a safety feature to prohibit the simultaneous presence of two burners within a given field range; and, the development of such a device is the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.